Reality Check
by Evil Black Dragon
Summary: 10 friends gain the powers of the Power Rangers, and must do everything in their power to save the city from an Alien Invasion
1. The Call to Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Power Rangers, lord knows that I wish I do, but, I don't. So call off your lawyers. How ever, the Purple Brontosaurus, Brown Raptor, and the Orange Stegosaurus are of my own design.

**Note:** this story takes place in our world with slight alterations. Soooo yea

**Chapter 1 **

The Call To Power

Space the Final Frontier, much of it is as of yet unexplored. No one knows what truly lies in the vastness of the deep dark starry horizon. Many know that we are not alone in the universe, the reports of alien abductions and sightings of flying saucers have proven it. Are they friendly? Are they dangerous? Are they as advanced as we think? Or are we the true highly advanced species. At one time we may have never known, but now we are going to have the answer, they are here, and making friends is the last thing they want.

The quietness of space, just past the orbit of the planet Pluto, is suddenly broken as a stream of blue light begins spiraling and spinning opening some kind rift, finally the area surrounding it burst open and peeled back like someone pulling back the ripped sheet of space. After a moment five ships came through each looking like some kind of egg shaped ship, the lead one though having the appearance of a giant black hawk.

Inside the ships central control room, a tall being whose face was half covered by a metal plate, with the opposite side of his body covered in the same kind of metal, his two left arms made of metal, the other side made of a kind of golden colored flesh, sat in a commander chair with Various news reports from Earth flashing across some kind of holo screen.

Behind him stood a Human looking woman, with the reddest hair imaginable, almost like fire… In fact that's just what it was made out of, Fire. "Master Mettaloid these are the news images from the planet Earth that you wanted, it seems they are currently fighting a war in a country called Iraq, it seems to have weekend their economy in most of the country as well as their defenses."

Mettaloid turned his head and looked back at her. "Flame, where are we now?"

Flame looked at some kind of electric data pad then said. "We are just outside the orbit of what the Humans have called Pluto, though they seem unable to decide if it is a planet or a moon. They seem to be a very violent and indecisive planet don't they?"

Metalloid grinned showing a row of metal sharp teeth, "Well soon it will not matter, for soon I will rule over them all, and they will do as I say, or die. How long before we are at the plant?"

Flame checked her pad, "At current speed, 24 of their Earth hours, then your attack can begin my Lord."

Mettaloid grinned then hit a command on his chair clearing away all the visuals of the new broadcasts and brought up the map of the strongest country on the Planet. "This is the country called America. We will launch our initial attacks in the State of Massachusetts, Texas, and here, at the Marine Corp training base in Georgia."

Outside the five egg shaped crafts took off full speed for the Earth with there destinations set in, there targets have been set, there objective, the extermination or enslavement of the entire planet Earth, starting with its would be protectors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl behind the counter of the gas station took the money from the customer and entered in the pre pay amount for him to pump gas. "Ok your all set." She told him as he smiled nicely at the old man, who then turned and left.

She then turned to the cigarette rack behind her and continued to count them after adjusting the green Hess shirt that she was wearing as part of her uniform for work. It was the end of a long day and she was just trying to get her counts done so they could just get out of there.

At that point her friend and co worker Joy walked out of the stores cooler with a paper in her hand after having done her own counts and dropped them on the counter before leaning over it. "Sooo today is when you get Jim back from Josh right?"

Michael was Sheena's 3 month old baby boy; she had actually just come back to work from having had the baby. Today he was with his father well actually as it was Sunday he had been with him all weekend and she was supposed to take him back today, something she was looking so forward to, she loved her baby boy and missed every minute she was away from him. Sadly in the next five minutes she was about to learn she may end up having to put that off even further.

"Yea I can not wait to see my little boy again." Then she paused put a fist on her hip and turned her head towards Joy saying. "Wow I'm like this now, what will I be like when he leaves for college?"

"You'll be like the mom in that movie about the paralyzed girl, and move into college with him." Joy told her "Ooh got another letter from Keith today, He leaves in about 5 more days for his leave time for Christmas, and he'll be here by next week… I miss Keith."

Sheena was about to respond when a Customer wearing blue Jeans and a Polo shirt with what oddly seemed like a basic every guy look, walked into the store, and just stood in the doorway watching them. After a moment Sheena cast a sideways glance at Joy before saying, "Um… can we help …you?"

"I…Shop" The man said then moved into the store towards the back where the juice and milk was kept.

Joy looked over at Sheena who mouthed 'watch him' to her silently. Joy nodded and headed for the back room and walked into the cooler where she could make like she was stocking the stores cooler, and still watch the strange little man.

When she went inside the cooler Sheena looked out at the gas pumps and saw three more men standing around watching the store. After a moment she turned away then snapped her head back, all three guys as well as the one in the store all looked exactly alike, in every single detail. Feeling freaked she reached for the store phone, ignoring the commotion coming from down the street, when suddenly her co worker John came crashing through the front window.

20 minutes earlier a few buildings down

John pulled his red Dodge Neon into the Parking lot of the White Hen Pantry and turned off the engine. Then he turned to the dark blue Dominos bag next to him on the passenger seat pulled out the two Pizza Boxes and the box of cheesy bread sticks to bring in to the uh person who ordered it… yea.

Walking in he walked over to the cashiers counter and said "Yea I have your order from…Dom…inos…" he paused between syllables because of the weird looks he was getting from the workers "Me Esa Espanol?"

The women looked at each other and then one said "No one ordered from Dominos"

John lifted the box with his driver tag on it to eye level to make sure he read it right then said "umm" he looked again "They said White Hen."

The woman laughed at him a little, "Sorry someone must of played a prank on you guys."

John dropped his head and sighed in frustration, he hated when this happened, really it had only happened one other time, to him anyway, but he still hated it as it was a loss of money for him and a waste of time. "Ok, I'm sorry" he said and turned to walk out when a man walked in and then locked the stores door.

"Excuse me sir!" the lady behind the counter said moving for where the hold up alarm was.

John placed the pizza bag down on the counter and kept his back to the guy as he neared the counter. Listening he heard the guy seemingly shuffle into the store and then stop just behind him. At that moment both girls gasped and John looked up at the security mirror and watched as the man transformed into some kind of bird like creature.

Taken slightly off he turned to face the creature just as it took a swing, thankfully when he moved it made the swing miss. Moving quickly he ran for the aisle and looked to see that the creature was following him, even more surprising was the fact the two girls were now changing as well.

Looking for something to defend him self with he grabbed a can of Monster and shook it as fiercely as he could as he moved then stopped letting creature one catch up to him. Then he rounded the coroner and popped open the can spraying the contents in the creatures face, just as bird brains 2 and 3 grabbed him from behind. When they lifted him up he brought up a foot and kicked the already blinded Bird in the head knocking it out. Then he tied twisting him self free, only to break free and land right on his stomach knocking the wind out of himself.

Struggling to breath, and move John did everything he could to try and get up, but the bird creatures picked him up by his color and threw him across the store, threw the shelves and threw the glass door to the store spilling out onto the street. Now cut up and hurting John tried pulling him body across the lot as people came to help him, then ran off screaming when they saw the creatures emerge from the building.

One of the bird creatures grabbed him and picked him up again and brought its face close to his and screeched. "You are to be considered a threat? You are hardly a challenge" then punched him so hard he went soaring across the street, crashing through the gas station window diagonally from the building, and then blacked out.


	3. It's Morphing Time

**CHAPTER 3**

_**IT'S MORPHING TIME!**_

When John crashed through the window his body hit a display shelf and crashed to the floor against the counter, and lay motionless. At that moment the monsters he had been fighting stormed into the store, and the people out side, and the one in the store changed shape to match the others.

The one near the counter grabbed Sheena and pulled her over it and threw her to the ground and kicked her. Thankfully she managed move out of the way then swing her feet around and knock the creatures' feet out from under it.

At the same moment Joy was pulled out of the stores cooler and tossed into the store then caught by two of the creatures as the third came at her. At that point her good old military training kicked and she shifted her weight and flipped her self up kicking her left foot into the creatures' jaw. Her momentum kept her going and she flipped out of her grip and landed back on her feet and kicked one on the back and elbowed the other in the head.

Mean while Sheena had her own hands full, grabbing bottle of soda she smashed it over the head of one bird creature just as it came charging at her, and knocked it out. Unfortunately there wasn't time for her to enjoy that small victory as another creature tackled her into the ground and she hit her head on the counter. Dazed it was a moment before she could try and fight back. During that moment one of the creatures had picked her up and slung her over its shoulder and started to carry her out of the store.

"Sheena!" Joy yelled as she ducked under one of the birds and went for the one carrying Sheena.

Which proved to be pointless. Sheena had recovered enough to move her foot and slam it into the birds' baby maker. Making it drop her, twisting her self she landed in a cat crawl like stance and then got to her feet.

Getting next to Joy, both Sheena and Joy stood near where John's body was and Joy said, as the creatures began getting back to their feet. "These feather heads don't know when to say when, do they?"

Before Sheena could respond, John's body stirred and he moaned, weakly, "They want something…." Struggling to breath he paused for a moment.

Joy put Johns arm around her shoulder and helped him stand up. "What do you mean?"

"I was attacked over at the White Hen. They set it up as a trap, they wanted me there. Right before they delivered the blow they sent me here, they said 'you are to be considered a threat?' This isn't random, we have all been targeted, but for what."

Finally as if waking from suspended animation, as if they wanted to let the three talk, the birds finally moved and spoke. "You have been targeted for death, you Mr. Denmead, and the ones closest to you, the ones you think are your friends are to be terminated, then the human race enslaved."

John groaned as he sneered at them. "n- n-"

Sheena finished for him "I believe what he is trying to say is not if we can help it, we don't go down easily."

John narrowed his eyes and nodded.

The head bird creature just laughed and then pointed at the three of them, and the rest of the creatures began to move in. Just as they did where Joys hand was resting on Johns shoulder began to glow, as did John, and Sheena's hand. The glow grew and became blinding. Once it faded the group noticed two things, one they each had a gold coin in their hands, Johns had a weird symbol on it that he recognized, Sheena's had a Saber-toothed Tiger on it, and Joys had a Raptor on it. Oh and they also noticed John was fully healed.

"They have the Coins Get them!" All the bird creatures brandished swords and leapt.

John didn't even hesitate, thrusting out his coin he yelled "ITSMORPHINGTIME, TIGERZORD!"

"Say what?" both Sheena and Joy said in unison.

As soon as John called his morphing call His cloths changed to white and shifted, his sleeves grew until his entire arms were covered, on the wrist part of the sleeves were some kind of diamond shaped stud , his face was covered by the same cloth like material, with a stud on the bandanna. When the change was complete he looked like a White Ninja, in the center of his chest was a Tiger medallion. Strapped to his side was a boomerang, as well as Saba, the enchanted blade. "Sweeeeet"

Joy and Sheena looked at one another for a second for they did the same as John took on the bird warriors.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"VOLOCIRAPTOR!"

After morphing there costumes looked exactly like Johns except with a few differences. Joy's costume, was brown, had a raptor on the chest, and on her side was some kind of bladed scepter. Sheena's was Yellow, had a Saber-toothed Tiger on the chest, and had a Chakrum on her side.

Brown pulled out the Scepter and jumped in stopping one of the swords that a bird creature had been about to bring down on Whites back.

"Thanks he said, but we need to take this out side, store is too small." He said then grabbed three grabbed the nearest bird creature and tossed them into the parking lot, and then jumped after them.

Once outside yellow pulled off her Chakrum and threw it at one creature, and missed, but it kept going, hit the beams of one of the pumps, ricocheted to another, then came back hitting the creature in the back of the head taking it down, and returned to her hand. "I am Sheena Warrior Princess, eat blade bird brain!"

White and the bird creature he had just punched took a step back, as did Brown. "I'm Scared." He then noticed the creature had stopped and struck him down with saba as well.

"Kool it John, I'm just playing." Yellow said as she brought her leg straight up and smashed it into the birds' beak, then dropped as one went to tackle her and sailed over her head instead.

Soon as it did, it hit a soda dock locker that had been outside, and then got back up, as Brown blasted it with the scepter end of her blade scepter taking down the last of creatures.

White looked around and noticed people gathering around the area watching the fight. "Guys we need to book…it…. What's that?"

On the ground near a pouch attached to one of the creatures waist was a paper with several names on it. Reading it White's eyes shot wide open and he leaned against the gas pump behind him. "It's a list of names, Listen, Keith Morris, Steph Noel, Lance, Holly Shays, Kathryn Bolling, Shawn Linstrand…."

"Ok I know who the first three are, their friends of all of ours, but the rest…" Brown said.

"Joy, the rest are friends of mine, or Sheena's or,… guys our friends are in danger." White said tucking the paper into the sleeve of his glove. "We aren't done yet, we need to help our friends, they might not all get the upper hand we ended up with."

"How many are on the List?" Yellow asked.

White counted silently to him self then shook his head "Let's just say it's gonna be one of them long nights."


	4. Visions of the Oracle

**Chapter 4**

_Visions of the Oracle_

Kathryn Bolling sat at her desk working on her latest installment of, "Supernatural/Heores" for her fan-fiction group.

_'Claire kicked john hard in the ass "you jerk, you knew all this time and didn't tell me! You knew West was using me and let it go on." _

_She went to punch hi and John grabbed her fist, surprisingly, "Would you of listened? I hated his gut and you knew it, would you of thought I wasn't just saying it sense I only got proof like a minute before you kicked my butt?"'_

Kathryn went to hit save when suddenly her computer went black. "You ass holes I haven't saved in like an hour!"

Her Speakers' kicked on and a monotone voice, kind of like Charlie's, came on. "Such language from a lady. I'm sorry but more pressing matters have come to fruit. We may have the proof we need, there is a tape you need to review, be in the office in five minutes."

"You want a Lady go recruit some Angels Charlie. It's like I keep telling John, I ain't no Lady." She said into the speaker.

"And like I keep telling you, my name is David." The Voice said then clicked off.

Just then her door opened and an older woman stepped in. "um Kathryn who are you talking to in here?"

Kathryn looked at her mom as she clicked off the speaker. "Just the voice in my speaker."

"Oh,… tell John I said hi son." She said then closed the door as she left.

Kathryn shook her head then looked down at the arm of her chair and pulled a switch making her wheel chair reverse direction and turn around and head towards her closet.

Hitting a button the wheels folded up and her chair hovered into the closet then turned around so she was facing forward. As soon as she came to a stop the bottom of her closet gave out and her chair began a controlled decent through it.

As she descended her mind wondered to how she got in the place she was in now. Paralyzed from the waist down, and working for …them.

She had been working her job at the video store in MI when a couple of guys had come in. Instinctively something told her something wasn't right and she watched them like hawks. With good reason, a moment later one pulled a gun on her and ordered her to empty out the register. She did just as se was asked, but as she did she hit the silent alarm, but the guy partner saw this and yelled then in a panic shot her in the stomach.

The Police showed up a moment after the guys took off out the back. They quickly got her to the hospital, and operated to remove the bullet. It had managed to miss all internal organs, but had gone through her spine severing it as it passed through.

After a month she had been released into her parents care. Still being able to feel her legs but not use them took a lot of getting used to. But soon enough she continued her routine. She still had her job at the Video store, but could only work lik 15 hours so she had a lot of free time on her hands.

Time she used on her computer. One day she had been messing around when she came a cross a highly secured site, two hours in she hacked through it and found out she had come across the CIA's top secret Alien research Site, inaccessible on the web, she wasn't even sure how she found it, two seconds later the CIA was at her door.

Taking her into custody she was sure they were going to arrest her an have her serve a jail sentence for hacking. Instead, they offered her a job. Stating that no one has ever found the site, and anyone working her hasn't even been able to guess the password, yet she bypassed all of it in a fraction of the time it took them to set up the security on it. They wanted someone like her in their employ.

So they Set up the A.P.D.F.T. Division (Alien Presence Detection and Foreign Technology) and placed her at the head. At first she thought it was just to keep an eye on her. Then she realized how many Alien reports come in and prove to be true.

When she asked what happened to the Men In Black they said "this is reality mame, not a movie…. Besides…. It was copywrited."

Shortly after that her parents received a letter in the mail announcing they had won the 'eliminate your debt' contest. Neither had any idea what the hell it was talking about, but when all there debt had now been erased and credit scores reset to good standing, neither questioned it.

When the shaft came to an end a metal door opened into a long styral metal corridor with two guys in black suits waited her "Tell Cyclops to assemble the X-men for my arrival boys."

They just looked at her.

Sighing and dropping her head she said "dudes pick up a comic book"

A few minutes later she, escorted by the two guys in suits, entered the briefing room. "ever gonna let me come here unescorted again?"

The room was a long circular room with a giant table in the middle, on the table was the seal of the C.I.A. around the table sat three individuals, the one at the center stood up and leaned over the table. "Miss Bolling, the last time we did that you wondered into the weapons hold and accidentally activated the A-bomb we have stored there just in case. Before that you revived the cryogenically frozen Alien Serial killer recovered from the Roswell U.F.O. wreckage. We had to kill ten good men before we were able to get to it and take it out."

"All Minor, can't we forget about the past?" She said smiling sweetly.

The mans eyes shot open wide "THAT WAS FIVE MONTHS AGO!"

Kathryn got serious. "true… ok why am I hear."

The man on the left lifted a device that looked like a remote and activated 7 screens, each showing one of the bird creatures.

"Why you showing me big bird?" She asked

The man Sighed "Agent Gavin, 1 hour ago several of these creatures attacked two locations in a town in Massachusetts, well two, one was a gas station in Dudley, the other a convince store on the boarder of Dudley and Webster. The few witnesses we were able to find say they were attacking one boy and two girls, a pizza delivery man, and the gas stations attendants, when the fight broke out the took off so we know little else."

The third man stood up and began talking. "Obviously we took it for a hoax, until we saw this."

Suddenly the images changed to the security footage outside the store. Three people in multi colored ninja garb stood around the fallen forms of the bird creatures. At one point the one in white looked at the camera, right at the camera, and then vanished in streams of White, Yellow and Brown.

"Ninjetti…." Kathryn whispered.

The frame then froze and zoomed in on something White left behind. "This was recovered from the scene, it's a list of names, we have yet to find the significance, but we know you know a few of them, two at the least."

One of her escorts handed her the note. Reading it, she not only now knew she knew all these names but how they were connected. "Can I have that tape to view at home, I wanna see it all."

The guy at the center nodded and said "yes, but we want it back, we still need to view the beginning of the tape."

'not if I can help it' She thought "So what exactly do you want?"

"To track any more sightings of these creatures, and with your knowledge of the power Rangers these people seem to be, find out who has the ability to mimic their powers."

Home

Kathryn put the in the VCR connected to her computer, and watched the whole thing. She as a very familiar scene played its self out, Her friend John and his two friends whose names she didn't know fought the creatures… well John kind of lay there useless and beat up while the girls protected his sorry butt. But she figured it was from the attack on the other place.

Then she watched as all three morphed. She immediately stopped it. Hitting her speaker she said. "you sure you don't have a copy of this? Or that at least someone has seen it all?"

"Positive… why?"

Kathryn hit a few commands on her key board the video up to the point in the briefing became scrambled. "Because everything before the fight is fucked up, I wanted to know if anyone had messed with it, all I get is a scrambled scene."

'You owe me one hell of an explanation Denmead' she thought to her self


End file.
